Hell's Harem
Hell's Harem is an encounter in the Melody of the Maze mission hub. It comes after A Tale of Two Tullians or Back to School. Enemies *Harlequin Harlot (1100 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 Hard) *Scarlet Strumpet (1100 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 Hard) *Fuchsia Floozy (1100 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 Hard) *Gazrashesha (3500 Gold, 400 XP, 250 Energy, 1 HP All) *Locked until all others are defeated.* Transcript Introduction "I knew you couldn't stay away from me. No one, man or woman, can resist my charms." "You overestimate your powers, succubus." "Then why are you addressing my drapes?" Titters and giggles fill the room, alluring laughter from lips both indescribably feminine and utterly demonic. You frown, but don't deign to reply to the jibe. The moment you stepped into the room, and saw the gorgeous infernal forms reclining on its plush couches, you stared upwards -- fixing your eyes on the vaulted ceiling with its paintings that would make the most cynical and sordid of human prostitutes blush, and the luxurious drapes that hang from the upper portions of the chamber's walls. Brachus' admonition about Gazrashesha's power echoes in your mind, along with memories of the hold the succubus once had over you. "You know," she purrs, "I'm not even certain that my powers work in this realm. Surely it wouldn't hurt to put it to the test?" "With trickery that transparent, it's no wonder you were stuck with whoring," you reply. The laughter ends, replaced by a silence so ominous that you begin to regret the insult. "How about I just leave?" you suggest. "You ladies can get back to... well, whatever it is you do here... and I'll keep looking for the way out." "I was planning on letting you live," Gazrashesha says. "But now I think I'll fish your kidneys out with my tongue." You hear the sounds of slender bodies rising from couches. Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! Darkness surrounds you, the pleasure chamber and its scantily clad occupant hidden behind your closed eyelids. She's silent... unmoving... But you know she's there. You counted each explosion of gas, each infernal being claimed by your spells and sword strikes. One of them remains unslain, and you recognize her tantalizing scent. Your assassin-trained senses revealed the others to you, detected them in the midst of their clumsy attacks. However, it seems as if Gazrashesha is more cunning or at least more cautious than her minions. If she's preparing an attack, no noise heralds it. You mouth the words of an acid ball spell under your breath -- a magical attack which won't announce its imminence by creating a telltale glow around your hand. As the last syllable leaves your mouth you hurl it across the room. There's a hissing sound as drapes and furniture are ruined by the splashing corrosion, but no scream. If she was hit, she's mastering her pain. There! You whirl round towards the sound of movement -- just in time for a hard object to crash into your face. There's a burst of pain, followed by the sound of something ceramic shattering against the floor and a powerful rush of cloying aroma. The next spell you cast whooshes towards the direction from whence the perfume bottle came. That proves to be a mistake... Something sharp lashes your left eyelid. The sudden, unexpected flash of agony causes your eyes to open. When they do, she's there in front of you -- her whip slithering in her hand. "Did you miss me, my love?" You try to look away, to close your stinging lids once more. But you can't. Her bright eyes draw you, drink you, swallow you. Her smile splits the world from side to side. She's so... No! Have to think of something... Block her out... She laughs as she slinks towards you, the curves of her body swaying to the sound of its music. Need to focus! Ger her out of your head! She presses herself against you, her body seeming to flow across your like honey -- enveloping you in its power, draining your strength... No, not your strength... It's your soul, your spirit that quivers inside you, dancing to her whims. The whip drops to the floor. Her hands are at the back of your neck, pulling your face towards hers. Do something! Do something! Do something! Her lips meet yours, soft but forceful -- driving yours aside and pinning them in place like a sea monster's suckers... Yes! Focus on that! She's not a human, not your lover... She's a monster! Imagine tentacles, goo, slime! But it's no use... Her tongue slithers into your mouth. And you know that when it emerges it will take your soul with it -- hooking it from your flesh and letting it slip down her throat like an oyster. A delectable meal that- A meal! Food! Eating! A thought flits in the furthest reaches of your mind. You grasp it with every clawing fiber of willpower, dragging it to the forefront of your consciousness. Your body trembles. Her tongue is- One final burst of determination flashes across your mind like an exploding world. The face pressed against yours changes. It's not Gazrashesha. It's... Hugh. His fat face, his red, alcohol-ravaged nose, are grinding against yours -- smearing you with his greasy, oily skin. His tongue is... By the gods! Hugh's eyes widen. He... she... whatever... senses your mounting resistance, the breaking of her enchantment. His face vanishes. Gazrashesha is there once more. But now she has no power over you. Your sorcerous romance has been well and truly torn asunder. She tries to pull away. But you grab hold of her arm and neck, clinching like a wrestler -- grinding her body against yours to prevent her escape. Her long, slithering tongue scrabbles inside your mouth, slipping back towards your lips like a frightened snake. Your teeth clamp down on it, biting into the soft, infernal flesh, seizing it in a death grip. She cries out, but the sound emerges as little more than a murmur. The demoness thrashes and claws. Perhaps she can see your intention written in your eyes. You hope so... You change your grip on her neck, grasping her by the throat for leverage. Then you yank your head away -- thrusting her in the opposite direction at the very same instant. There's the sound of tearing meat. Blood gushes from Gazrashesha's mouth, splashing your clothes, soaking into the rug beneath your feet. Her tongue falls from your jaws and twitches in the sticky wetness. You stare deep into her anguished eyes as she explodes. There's a soft, almost gulping crash of harp song. If an instrument can vomit, you think it just did. You begin to laugh. Then the aftertaste of demonic flesh bubbles in your mouth... The bard's music flutters its laughter in turn, as you begin to heave and retch. Category:Melody of the Maze